


To be Needed

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 16 Needing each other, Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kenma kehilangan kepercayaan, tapi Tetsurou tak bisa kehilangan Kenma. Mereka saling membutuhkan.





	To be Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Happy very belated birthday Kenma♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> Happy reading~♥

  
“Kautahu kan kalau kompetisi ini adalah kesempatan kita?”

Sosok yang ditanya bungkam.

“Kumohon, Kenma … pikirkan sekali lagi.”

“Tanpa diriku kalian masih bisa melaju ke final, Kuroo. Shibayama-san benar, tim tidak membutuhkan orang sepertiku.” _Meski pada kenyataannya akulah yang membutuhkan kalian._

Hela napas kembali didesahkan. “Mereka, mereka … dan kau adalah kau, aku yang membutuhkanmu, Kenma. Jangan pedulikan mereka! Mereka mungkin bisa berkata kalau mereka tidak membutuhkanmu di tim. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, kaulah kunci kemenangan kita selama ini. Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini, Kenma. Bersama-sama. Tidakkah kau ingin mewujudkan impian kita? Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka, kalau kau tidak mau. Dengarkanlah hatimu dan dengarkan aku. Kumohon.” _Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu. Tidak setelah semua hal yang kita lakukan dan lalui bersama._

Kenma semakin erat memeluk lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada kedua lututnya.

“Aku dan teman-teman kita membutuhkanmu, Kenma. Jika kau tidak mau berharap pada mereka, setidaknya lihatlah kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa bermain jika kau bukan setter yang mengumpankan bola untukku. Bahkan misalnya pelatih tidak menurunkanmu bermain … misalnya saja … asalkan kau ada di sana. Asalkan kau berada di lapangan yang sama denganku, aku pasti bisa bermain.” _Sampai sejauh itu aku memerlukan dirimu._

Saat Kenma mengangkat wajahnya, saat itu kedua pasang mata mereka saling bersitatap. Kenma dapat melihat refleksi dirinya pada mata hitam jelaga Tetsurou. Hembus napas terhela.

“Demi dirimu saja, aku akan kembali berlatih dan bermain.” Pelan, diucapkannya isi hatinya.

Dekap peluk erat menerjang Kenma. Sempat dirasakannya geletar ketakutan yang merajai tubuh Tetsurou. Punggungnya dibelai hangat.

“Terima kasih, Kenma.”

Ia mengangguk.

“Aku sebenarnya belum menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirimu. Kau tenang saja. pelatih juga sudah mengatasi masalah yang lain. Jadi, ayo kita latihan lagi! Yaku dan Kai mencemaskanmu tahu?!”

Kenma kembali mengangguk dalam pelukan. Hatinya menghangat. Seperti inikah rasanya perasaan yang berbalas? Ia amat bergantung pada Tetsurou. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa Tetsurou pun amat bergantung padanya. Namun sekarang … yang terpenting adalah ia sudah tahu segalanya. Tetsurou _membutuhkannya_.  
.  
.  
.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^ drabble buat my beloved Nekpma's kitten ♥♥♥♥♥ kapan-kapan bikin fic lagi buat Kenma.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
